


Tender is the Night

by techno4tomcats



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Smut, adoration of susan storm, force field pegging, gratuitous use of organic soap bars, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techno4tomcats/pseuds/techno4tomcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Day. Set shortly after the 2005 movie. There's taking charge...and then there's taking <i>charge</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender is the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viperfox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=viperfox).



> This shameless purple prose was inspired by LUSH massage bars. I mean. [Seriously](http://www.lushusa.com/Tender-is-the-Night/05162,en_US,pd.html#start=2). Also theres a lack of Sue pegging and Susan being generally amazing when it comes to sex so Valentines Day was a shameless excuse to write some wordy, smutty kind of left of field super hero porn.

Susan had noted today was the 14th of February in much the same way someone would realise that it was a Tuesday or some other mundane manner of noticing the passage of time. Maybe years ago; in college she’d be tingling with anticipation, wondering what kind of surprise lay in store from her partner but years had passed and lives had changed.

In _her_ life, especially. A fateful cosmic storm, an unanswered proposal ending with a fight to the death and a re-awakening of a gamut of emotions she hadn’t felt since Reed had stumbled into her life the first time.

Love certainly. Good natured exasperation. A weird contradiction of predictable surprises. A deep sense of belonging. And the comfort it was mutual, not the sour twist of gilded appreciation that once settled in her stomach whenever she cast a glance at Victor Von Doom; back before the flight.

Now, however it all seemed distant and surreal, instead she was now living in the moment. One where Reed, breathless with desire had rushed into her arms as soon as she came home, the floors of Reed’s— no _their_ place empty and quiet except for the two of them. Reed had embraced her in a way only he could, arms stretched and coiled around her in a warm embrace, leaning and whispering into her ear; at first a jumble of apologies; he had tried very much to take her out to a romantic dinner but could not find the right place, the right time, the right feeling. They’d both touched the stars and at times, anything else felt transient. Both of their lives were on display and this was one time Reed wanted for them to be between each other.

His words then settled into a slower, sonorous stream of what he had planned; the dinner he had prepared, the scented candles and neat paper packages of silky oils and butters scattered from dining table to bedroom. Voice dropping an octave at the promise of ravishing her; displaying how much he adored her, should she want to. A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine before pressing her nose to his and leaning in to nibble at the curve of his ear, a breathy yes to his question.

Dinner was brief; despite the numerous times Reed would stretch and slide one hand along her thigh, Sue good-naturally swatting at the agile fingers while they ate. Same agile fingers had slid around her hips after they had finished, dishes plied hastily in the sink while Reed moulded himself against her, lips pressed against her own as they clumsily danced towards the bedroom, Reed untangling himself enough to excuse himself to freshen up while Sue lay down on their shared bed, fingers running through the silk sheets that had replaced the standard soft cotton ones. Oblivious as Reed may be, he did have a flair for throwing himself into everything he did do. And this time round there were variables as always, but this time they were welcomed for the fact they existed, not to be shied from.

Sliding one hand over to the bed stand she picked up one of the paper packages, peeling off the sticker to unfold a body butter bar, the warmth of her fingers melting the fragrant oil enough for the scent to permeate her skin. The fresh scent of vanilla, almond oil and and sweet strawberry scent filled the air, warming her senses and relaxing taut, tired muscles. Sue placed the bar back where it came from and leant back into the nest of pillows and tugging at her clothes, head swimming with simmering arousal when Reed reappeared, naked except for the towel wrapped around his waist, skin slick with moisture; the meagre covering of the bath towel doing little to hide his erection.

The look of adoration on his face sang to Sue’s heart, made her shift and squirm. In the field, in the laboratory there was love and respect but now there was a deep, hungry worship in his eyes, hand curling around the towel before it dropped in a pile on the floor. Stepping to the bed, he slung his long legs over her, leaning down and kissing her, tongue flicking against her lips while her hands slid over his shoulders, amused by the faint sparkle of whatever he’d showered with, the slick, buttery smooth oil of the lotion sliding her fingers into dips and whorls that mapped his shoulders and chest. 

He smelled so good, a faint smell of lavender and shea; the lush, rich scents of what he’d placed by the bedside table were making her tingle and shiver. Content to relax and trail hands through the glitter lustre of Reed’s skin while he plucked and deftly discarded her clothes, fingers stretching and sliding under her to unclasp her bra, moving his mouth from her lips down to her neck and between her breasts, tongue flicking and curling in a way that sent a thrill straight down her spine and between her legs. It was teasing and too much, while not enough. Voice husky, she shoved at his shoulder before curling her hands at the base of his neck.

“That’s cheating. Using your…powers.”

That got a chuckle out of him, the vibration trilling down from his mouth onto her skin. He rolled his hips downward, the faint brush of skin on skin nothing but a tease.

“It’s not cheating if you use yours as well. Just..I want.” A pause, then he met her gaze; eyes dark with lust. “I _want_ to please you.” That one little word, filled with such longing, adoration, as if his universe had condensed and solidified into her form. All that passion and love she had thought had been lost to the stars, to his understanding of the mechanics of the universe, it was there for her. He held her in his arms, not as someone would cradle a fragile shell but as if she was the roaring heat and power of a star that warmed him down to his elastic bones. Reed leaned in again, kissing her deeply before continuing. One hand coiled around and slid towards the opened massage bar, the heat of his hands warming it until it was slick, the heady perfume of it filling the air, then decorating her skin as he rubbed at sore points and tender areas, some strokes strong and confident while others were as light and fluttering as a gentle breeze. Her body sang in pleasure, the gentle circles of his fingers working in the slick, rich scent while tracing leylines, finger tips conforming and twisting to meld with her skin. It was otherworldly and strange but with a closeness that was Reed and Reed alone. An alien touch that might have been disorientating months and months ago but now was something uniquely theirs.

“I want to please you. I want you. I..want you to..” He trailed off at that point; ducking his head shyly, a flush colouring his cheeks. Sue leaned upward and kissed his nose, the tip of it squishing slightly. One hand strayed down to his lower back, rubbing gentle circles into his skin. Side eyeing the other paper packets by the bedside, next to the unwrapped massage bar. Smiling at how Reed had planned every step before taking it. However it was less of a frustration in this case and more of an endearing respect and a deep seated trust that he wanted to share; on today of all days.

“You want me to take you? Is that what you want? Like...we.. _talked_ about once?” This time Sue arched her hips, sighing breathily at Reeds deep moan of pleasure. The thought made her flush, a deep heat settling through her skin at the thought of him on his knees, thighs spread, the feedback of her forcefield as she filled him and rode him to climax. A whimsy suggestion at one point during a testing session, Sue biting her lip as she remembered the lustful look that had washed across her fiance's face. The hand rubbing circles into his lower back, slid down and squeezed one buttock, relishing how he rocked back into her hand, lips drawn and tight with eagerness to please. 

Reed could only nod; his tongue felt knotted and thick. So he was silent as he lent in for a kiss while his hands roamed her body, a thumb pressing into a sore point and easing the tension, pads of fingertips grazing across her belly. His powers made him prone to being tactile; at sometimes losing himself in the texture of skin, the fine trail of hair he followed as his hand slid towards her thighs or the strange coolness of the silk sheets compared to how hot Sue felt under him. It was intoxicating in a way he wasn’t sure he could describe; as if he absorbed all the heat, the textures, the faint thrum of her pulse beating throughout her and he became drunk on it. Could feel the surge of blood flowing down to her vulva, the second hand sensation enough to make him breathlessly gasp as his body responded in turn. 

The fingers of his right hand were still slick with the strawberry-creamed lotion, gently and playfully drawing absent swirls on her thighs as he slid down between Sue’s spread legs, planting kisses and the occasional flick of his tongue against the rise of her hipbone, before nipping at the juncture of hip and leg, the faint mark of teeth then soothed with a lick. Susan’s left heel jabbed at him playfully; and a muffled huff of pleased frustration followed. Maybe he was dawdling, getting too lost in the abstract of feeling all her rhythms; it wouldn’t be the first time. Wiping the remainder of the lotion off his hands and onto his stomach, Reed lent inward, one hand twining around Sue’s leg while his tongue curled and twisted through her folds, nose grazing and tickling her clitoris, enough for her to cry out, one hand tugging gently at his hair as her chest heaved. Reed lent further in, subtly shifting ridges into his tongue as he lapped another upward stroke, feeling the quickening of her breath, the flush and arousal of her body through his mouth, the feedback making his cock twitch against his belly, smearing a thin trail of pre-come.

Her pleasure was his own, moaning quietly as he flexed his tongue, pressing for a prolonged period against her clitoris, relishing the sudden upward shift in muscle twitches, and the quickening of her pulse. He could also dimly register her sharp intakes of breaths, the faint breathy whisper of more. Both of them thrummed with an energy, a connection that seemed almost real in the room as they curled and slid against each other.

Exhaling and leaning down he lapped at the outer edges of her opening, enjoying the curious mix of concentration and focus he had to maintain to shift his tongue further into shapes which would provoke the best kind of response; a series of ridges on the underside, the subtle lengthening of his tongue so it might better twist, curl and plunge into the most sensitive spots. They both were rushing towards climax, Sue’s hips rocking back and forth, long strokes holding at the crest, his lips brushing against the tender skin of her inner thighs while his tongue, slid and curled between aroused labia, his hands untwisting from her legs and hips to slide along her ribs and the underside of her breasts. Reed’s lips curved into a smile; her gasps and cries sang to his ears.

One thumb grazed against a nipple, a thrust forwards and curling forward, one final stroke of his tongue against her clitoris and Sue came, shivering and panting, legs twitching and tightening around his neck and shoulders, her hands curled in the silk sheets as she rode out the rolling wave of pleasure, consumed by the sensation.

A moment later; the wash of her orgasm filtered through his fingers and tongue, the heady pulse and shivers pushing him over the edge, hips jerking; come splashed against the curve of his abdomen and thigh.

Both of them lay panting for a few minutes, Sue, tapering off the zenith of her orgasm, shakily rose, propping herself on his elbows to look at her fiancé. Licking her lips at the sight of Reed, flustered on his hands and knees, lips swollen, limp penis curved against his leg. 

Sue leant forward onto her knees, still feeling as if she was floating. A moment of respite as she kissed Reed’s cupid bow, before rubbing her nose against his.

“You can do that again…anytime.” Reed seemed to snap out of his stupor at that, returning the kiss, oily sweetness mixing with a unique musk while his tongue flicked back into its customary shape. The dazed expression turned into adoration, drawing her closer to him. Sue’s hand strayed to his groin, fingers glossing over his cock, smiling as she felt it respond to her touch. Refractory periods were clearly a thing of the past, at least from Reed’s perspective, watching with eager eyes as his pupils dilated. She lacked his tactile sense but felt an otherly connection with him; furthermore wanting to bring him to the same, strong rush of climax he had given her.

“I still want to have my way with you. There’s two in this equation after all.” 

Words fumbled on her tongue, still riding the rhythmic ebb and flow of her body’s pleasure, nudging Reed forward onto his knees. With a drawn out moan, he arched his back before stretching out, resting on his elbows while his hands fisted the silk sheets, a shy, loving look passed her way as he tucked his head into the crux of his elbow. Sue idly traced circles into the still slightly moist and slick skin of his back, hand wandering across muscles that shifted like plucked strings. One hand slipped down his flank, caressing his belly before following the curve of his hip, thumb pressing and stroking along the dip of his buttocks. Sue couldn’t feel texture and movement like he did, but she knew him, better than he knew himself at times, the short jerks of his hips, the shiver of anticipation at her touch. Reed had shifted under her, one hand uncurling enough to fumble for one package by the bed, reaching it and pressing it into her hand.

Shaking the small bottle with a flick of her wrist, Sue popped open the cap, amused that Reed had taken the time and the effort to buy scented lubricant. The sweet scent mingled with the other perfumes of the oils and massage cakes. Infinitely more enjoyable than a crowded restaurant or a hasty kiss, wilted flowers or any standard token of affection. It spoke worlds to her, that Reed shared himself in a way that seemed submissive, in a way so unlike his usual, closed off mannerisms. The heady sense of dominance shot straight to her core, heat flushing from her thighs, warming her inside and out.

Smiling, she wondered if she could tease a scream out of him. He was so oddly silent when they brought themselves together. In college it had been off-putting, but now his body sang for him instead, twisting and writhing with a sensual motion that seemed to bely his reputation for being clumsy. Sue moulded herself to his back, sliding one slicked up hand across the rise of his hip and rubbing along the length of his perineum, inducing a low, rumbling groan that seemed to vibrate through his entire body. Her other hand lightly traced the contours of his penis, as if mapping the shape and form to her mind.

It was intoxicating, watching Reed crumble apart. So used to seeing him taut and in control; or lost in structures and numbers, not seeing him stretched out, panting, bottom lip drawn in as if he was trying to contain a rising squall of sensation. It was an invitation to undo him completely. Hands shaking, Sue covered them with more lubricant, pressing one thumb between his buttocks, at the peak, gently circling his entrance before sliding inward with one finger.

“Come on, relax…I’ve got you.” Like a rolling wave, she could see, could feel the rolling tension ripple down from shoulders to feet, loose and stretched enough to work another finger in, gently circling and twisting him loose. The small, shaky gasps escaping him drove her to further slide inside him, stroking until she found what she was looking for, the peak of his arousal. Reed’s guttural groan made her shiver, brow creasing with concentration as she pulled out, smile curving wider at his disappointed gasp. 

Steadying herself, Sue slid one hand between her thighs, fingers brushing through folds, struggling with mimicking a forcefield, one the right shape and density to match what she envisioned. The invisible field solid enough to push back and meld with her body, enough to nudge and push at aroused, slick skin. The blunt end of the field tingling in a ethereal sensation, not enough and nearly too much for Reed, his hips sliding back at the moment Sue pushed forward. 

Sue’s arms circled around his waist as she slid inward feeling his entire body coil and compress as her hipbones grazed his upper thighs, sliding the forcefield projection deep into him, a long heady gasp gurgled out of his throat as he was filled, stretched out in a way no power set could really duplicate. The feedback shot straight through her, settling into a hot burning spot in her belly, a heady rush coming forth, surging and rolling as she rocked her hips back and forth, each stroke deeper and longer. Sue was entranced by Reed’s almost blissful expression, eyes closed, throat twitching as he held back his moans, hands shivering and clenching in rhythm to her thrusts. He’d twisted himself into a subjugate pose, face pressed to the bed while his hips pushed upwards, thighs spread; as rich as her imagination had suggested to her earlier.

Almost there; if by fancy or some quirk of elastic biology she could feel Reed twist and curl tight, as if he was a compressed spring, ready to release his kinetic energy. A final thrust; the back force of the force shield Sue had projected was enough to tip her into orgasm, crying out and squeezing tight around Reed’s flank; the same thrust in turn, nudged him to climax as well, uncurling and arching with a shout as he released, hips jerking as he rode out the heady rush of sensation. Both remained taut, shaking as they rode out the pulse of pleasure that seemed to almost reverberate between them both.

Language failed him, all he could pant out was Sue’s name, tongue flicking out to lick at swollen, dry lips. He felt completely wrung out, connected and entranced, just having enough strength to coil his arms around Susan, bringing her closer to him as he straightened out and rolled unto his back, pillowing her head against her chest, elongated fingers carding through her hair.

“I love you.”

There would always be variables. But their love for each other was not one of them.


End file.
